Whip Strawberry Sweet Coord
(ホイップいちごスイート) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It made a cameo appearance in Go! Up! Stardom!, and it first appeared in episode 32 worn by Mirai Momoyama. It resembles the Whip Strawberry Berry Coord, Whip Strawberry Soda Coord, Chocolate Whipped Cream Coord, Whip Strawberry Mint Coord, and the Chocolate Whipped Jam Coord. User Appearance Top A vanilla-colored top with a cone pattern and a band of white going down the middle. Six hot pink buttons held by white string adorn this section, surrounded by hot pink piping. Around the bottom is a hot pink section with a ribbon tied around it, held by white string and a single, heart-shaped strawberry slice. The top of the neck is white with hot pink lining and a band of cream, lining the pastel pink section and tie hanging from it. Sewn to the middle are three, heart-shaped strawberry slices, two of which are turned in the opposite direction. The white sleeves have many decorations, including cream, a pearl pink ruffled strip, cone fabric with a ribbon on the side, and pearl pink pleats. White gloves are included with an accent sewn to the middle of the wrist. Bottoms A pale cream cone scalloped tutu with white fabric and thick, pearl pink cream around the bottom, where a pattern of large heart strawberries alternating in direction reside. A hot pink peplum is sewn over this with Sweet written in pearl pink frosting, along with a heart, dollops of cream, and a single, heart-shaped strawberry slice next to a chocolate heart. The stitching is pearl pink to match the ruffled fabric lining. Shoes White boots with a pastel pink platform sole and thick wedge heel, lined by cream. On the front of the ankle and corner are two hearts, one made from strawberry, the other chocolate with gold writing and diamonds. Going down the side of the leg is wavy pearl pink cream, and the cuff is made from cone fabric. Sewn to the middle is a hot pink ribbon with white stitching and a heart-shaped strawberry slice. A strip of hot pink is sewn around the top of the cuff. Accessory A white crimped chef hat with a large heart-shaped strawberry slice on the corner, followed by two others, one facing with its seed side out, and one chocolate. Around the bottom is a hot pink band and a row of cream. Game is a Lovely PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in Vol. 4. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Whip Strawberry Sweet.png Everyone’s Favorite Wonderful Pâtissière.png 0996D056-B91A-4174-8FB6-A72BB24097E1.png 0476A59F-3D52-4408-B24D-98F91896BC38.png 29959FF7-06F4-4053-9226-EB03D8E28AEC.jpeg 4-15.png 56CBD545-C3CC-43C3-8FE2-233A8C94C577.png 5E006689-E9D4-4D46-9DE0-E32253598047.png T64HJ74V-6072-618K-P9S2-R38GC29KFB61.jpeg D0VLjFfU8AEXCoS.jpg Anime Screenshots Go! Up! Stardom! 19.jpg Whip Strawberry Sweet, Soda, and Berry Coord Intro.png Maiden Attention Please 1.jpg Maiden Attention Please 2.jpg Maiden Attention Please 4.jpg Maiden Attention Please 5.jpg Maiden Attention Please 6.jpg Maiden Attention Please 8.jpg Maiden Attention Please 9.jpg Maiden Attention Please 10.jpg Maiden Attention Please 12.jpg Maiden Attention Please 13.jpg Maiden Attention Please 14.jpg Maiden Attention Please 15.jpg Maiden Attention Please 18.jpg Maiden Attention Please 20.jpg Maiden Attention Please 21.jpg Maiden Attention Please 22.jpg Maiden Attention Please 23.jpg Maiden Attention Please 24.jpg Maiden Attention Please 25.jpg Maiden Attention Please 26.jpg Maiden Attention Please 32.jpg Everyone's Favorite! Wonderful Patissiere Miracle Kiratts.png Maiden Attention Please 33.jpg Maiden Attention Please 34.jpg Maiden Attention Please 35.jpg Maiden Attention Please 36.jpg Maiden Attention Please 37.jpg Maiden Attention Please 38.jpg Maiden Attention Please 39.jpg Maiden Attention Please End Pose.png Prism Stone Girls Collection 2.jpg 1549761663648.jpg Prism Stone Girls Collection 5.jpg KiraTickets Anime Screenshots WSS WSY WSI KiraTicket.png Category:Sweet Honey Category:Lovely Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Vol. 4 Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Mirai Coord